


Because We Need It

by Irinrinrin



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Akakuro - Freeform, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-05-12 10:14:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5662573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irinrinrin/pseuds/Irinrinrin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is shameless of me >//////</p>
    </blockquote>





	Because We Need It

**Author's Note:**

> This is shameless of me >//////

Both of them are tired from work. They already laid down on bed, ready to sleep. They laid on facing opposite side. But Tetsuya couldn't sleep. Tetsuya turned to faced Seijuurou's back. He tugged on Seijuurou's back.

"What is it, Tetsuya?"

"You haven't slept yet, Sei?"

Seijuurou turned to faced Tetsuya.

"No, I couldn't sleep."

Tetsuya shifted closer to Seijuurou and looked him in the eyes.

"Hug me."

Seijuurou smiled but hugged him anyway. Tetsuya adjusted his position on Seijuurou's embrace. He placed his head on the crook of Seijuurou's neck. He inhaled an abundance of Seijuurou's smell.

That act of him arose something up in Seijuurou's.

Seijuurou pushed Tetsuya, he kissed him forcefully. Tetsuya startled but he accepted it.

The kiss became more passionate and heated up. They enjoyed their tongues at each other's mouth. Once they pulled apart, they're panting and huffing.

Seijuurou looked at Tetsuya under him.

"Tetsuya, you're hard."

Tetsuya's still panting and huffing for air when he answered.

"And so you are, Sei."

Seijuurou smirked. He pushed Tetsuya for another round of kisses. But this time, it's not only on the lips. Seijuurou kissed and left marks on Tetsuya's neck as well. His hands skillfully removed Tetsuya's pajamas. He kissed Tetsuya's bare chest, left another mark.

Tetsuya's moaning and panting, but his hands shakily removed Seijuurou's pajamas. He always loved seeing Seijuurou's bare chest.

Seijuurou's kisses moved down to Tetsuya's belly, then to his inner thighs. He also left marks along the way.

He prepared Tetsuya, playing with his hard member and his entrance. Tetsuya's moaning and panting.

"Sei. . . That's enough. . . . ."

Seijuurou didn't stop preparing until he's sure he wouldn't hurt Tetsuya.

"Sei. . . Please. . . I want. . . you. . . "

Tetsuya begged him with a teary eyes and flushed face. That expression of him made Seijuurou's self defence broke apart.

He stopped preparing and he positioned himself in front of Tetsuya's entrance. Then he thrusted it as deep as he could.

The sudden intrusion brought Tetsuya into tear and scream. But Seijuurou didn't stop. He kept thrusting in and out. Tetsuya's moaning, but he also began to moved with Seijuurou's pace.

The room filled with moans, squeak of the bed, and the friction sounds of two bodies became one.

Tetsuya kept calling out Seijuurou's name and Seijuurou kept thrusting, even faster.

". . . Sei. . . ! I'm . . . close. . . "

"Yeah, me too. Let's cum together. . . "

Seijuurou thrusted faster and faster, and Tetsuya clenched his hand on the pillow. They screamed in sync as they cummed together.

Seijuurou was covered in sweat and Tetsuya was in tears, enjoying his orgasm. Tetsuya smiled at Seijuurou.

"Seijuurou, I love you."

The sexy face of Tetsuya made Seijuurou had a hard on, again.

And they went for another round, until they dead tired and fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry >//////


End file.
